Writing History
by KateCarter
Summary: A prequel to "True History". Very J/C. Post-"Endgame". IT IS FINISHED! Finally!
1. I Love You

Writing History By Kate O'Riley  
  
Normally, I don't write post-"Endgame" stuff. I don't read it either. But I had to explain how Emma Janeway came about. So this is a prequel to "True History". Second part will be up.sometime.  
  
Time: After "Endgame" Rating: PG Disclaimer: Ohhhh/I don't own/ these characters/ But the story's mine / it is not yours / but Paramount / take my idea / and fix our Voyager / that you have broke / Die C/7 die / you are not right / Go back to Janeway / Chakotay must! / This song is bad / and doesn't rhyme / so I will quit / until next time!  
  
=/\=  
  
"B'Elanna!"  
  
Tom Paris ran across Sickbay, skidding to a stop next to B'Elanna, who was on the biobed. He looked at the bundle she was holding and hesitantly touched it.  
  
"She's not going to bite. She doesn't have teeth." B'Elanna said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but she's so.so.little." Tom said.  
  
"Actually, she's rather big. Nearly ten pounds." The Doctor appeared next to Tom.  
  
"She's still little." Tom mumbled. "How are you, though, B'Elanna?"  
  
"How do you think? I just delivered a baby with the ship jumping around so much it's a miracle I wasn't thrown off the bed! What were you doing?"  
  
"Getting us back to the Alpha Quadrant." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
B'Elanna froze. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"We're back."  
  
"We're.back."  
  
"Yeah. By the way, thanks for winning the bet for me."  
  
=/\=  
  
As soon as another crewman had come to take the helm, Chakotay went to Astrometrics. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't make it easy.  
  
"Seven, I have to tell you something."  
  
Seven turned around. "Yes Commander?"  
  
"This isn't a formal situation. This is between us."  
  
Seven took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you too."  
  
"Go ahead." "I must break up with you."  
  
Chakotay took a step back. "Why?"  
  
"I feel that we are not compatible."  
  
Chakotay was stunned. He had come to tell Seven the same thing, but hearing her say it.he hadn't expected it. "There's got to be more than 'we are not compatible'." He said.  
  
Seven looked at the floor. "I know how you feel about Captain Janeway."  
  
If Chakotay had been stunned before, he was positively floored now, but he didn't try to deny it. "How?" he asked instead.  
  
"I must apologize. I was.bored, one day. I was exploring some files in the computer, and accidentally came upon your log. Stardate 54381. You said, to quote you, 'I still love Kathryn'. Again, on stardate 54954, you mentioned how you would always love her. Your attitude towards her confirms this."  
  
"You read my log?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. "Seven.thank you. I have to admit, I came here to tell you the same thing. It's easier, knowing you feel the same way."  
  
He left without looking back.  
  
=/\=  
  
"Captain's personal log, supplemental  
  
After so long.I can't believe it. We're home. I've gotten us home. We'll be in orbit in an hour.  
  
I just came back from visiting Sickbay. B'Elanna and Tom have had an absolutely beautiful baby girl. She's adorable. She couldn't have picked a better set of parents. She'll be spoiled rotten within a week.  
  
They're so lucky. There have been so many times I've wished for a child. A little girl, maybe with Chakotay's eyes.  
  
I'm just kidding myself. I might have had a chance with Chakotay once, but not now. I've lost all chance. I can't believe what my older self told me. It was difficult enough to see myself as an old woman. To tell the truth, I think her life affected her mind. I don't think she was entirely sane. But telling me about what would happen.Tuvok's disease, Chakotay marrying Seven, Seven dying.I would do anything to make Chakotay happy.  
  
Even if it meant losing him forever."  
  
=/\=  
  
"Kathryn, can I talk to you?"  
  
Kathryn Janeway slammed her hand down on her computer screen, turning it off. She didn't want Chakotay to see the picture of them at the luau Neelix had held four years ago.  
  
"Of course." She said. She took a deep breath. This would be difficult.  
  
Chakotay stood in front of her ready room desk, shifting somewhat nervously from one foot to the other. "Kathryn, I.I."  
  
"Yes?" she prompted.  
  
"I have to tell you something. I have to tell you the truth."  
  
Her outward appearance gave no clue, but inside her heart broke. He was going to tell her about his seeing Seven.  
  
"Seven and I - "  
  
Harry Kim broke in via comm badge. "Bridge to Janeway."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"We're in orbit. Admiral Paris is requesting to beam aboard."  
  
"Granted, of course. I'll meet him in the transporter room. Janeway out."  
  
She stood. "I'm sorry Chakotay, it'll have to wait." She felt a secret pleasure that she had avoided his telling her.  
  
But inside, a voice was nagging her.you may have avoided it for now, Kathryn, but he'll try again.  
  
=/\=  
  
"Admiral Paris! It's good to see you again, in person." Janeway greeted the admiral as he stepped off the transporter.  
  
"Likewise, Captain. Where is Lieutenant Paris?"  
  
"Computer, locate Lieutenant Paris." She requested.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris is in Sickbay."  
  
Janeway nodded. "I thought he would be."  
  
"Why?" Admiral Paris asked. "Was he injured?" His voice spoke of concern only a father could have.  
  
"No, he's fine. But I think you should see him and let him explain."  
  
Janeway led the way to Sickbay, stopping the admiral right before the doors opened. "Janeway to Paris." She said.  
  
She heard a sigh. "Paris here."  
  
"Tom, I thought you should know, your father's aboard."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Would you like to see him?"  
  
"Um.yeah, I guess."  
  
"Good. Look at the door. Janeway out."  
  
She practically had to shove Admiral Paris through the door. But it was worth it to see Tom's reaction.  
  
Tom blinked several times, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Dad?" he whispered.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
Father and son met each other in the middle of Sickbay and hugged each other. Tears were streaming down their faces. B'Elanna was smiling. Janeway walked over to her.  
  
"Makes the trouble worth it, don't you think?" Janeway said.  
  
"It's all worth it." B'Elanna said. Janeway patted her shoulder.  
  
Tom and Admiral Paris had now stopped hugging each other and instead stood shooting incomplete sentences at each other. "I can't believe-" "How?" "What?" and more. Finally, Tom squared his shoulders.  
  
"Dad, I'd like to introduce you to B'Elanna, my wife, and Miral, our daughter." He was obviously proud to say the words.  
  
B'Elanna gave Admiral Paris a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."  
  
Admiral Paris looked like he could be knocked over with a feather. "Wife?!?! Daughter?!?! Thomas Eugene Paris, what *have* you been up to?" he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Tom, you didn't tell him?" Janeway asked incredulously.  
  
"No he didn't!" Admiral Paris exclaimed. "Now what is this about you being a father?"  
  
"As of approximately an hour ago." B'Elanna put in. "Not that he was making it easy for me to have her, with those piloting tricks."  
  
Janeway decided to leave the family alone. On her way out, she noticed a pair of eyes peering over the Doctor's desk.  
  
"Doctor." she said. "Let's go. Give them some privacy."  
  
The Doctor sheepishly crawled out from under the desk. "Aye Captain."  
  
=/\=  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
=/\=  
  
Janeway bit her lip to keep herself from crying. How would that look? OK, she admitted to herself, people would probably understand. But she still didn't want to cry.  
  
"Captain Janeway?" Admiral Paris showed her to the podium. She gave him a weak smile. He didn't buy it.  
  
"It'll be fine." Admiral Paris told her before she stepped up to speak.  
  
Once the cheers of the crowd had died down, she began to speak. "Thank you all for being here today for the decommissioning of the U.S.S. Voyager. As you all know, I was - am, captain of Voyager. And always will be, at least in some part of myself.  
  
"Voyager was more than a starship. It was our home, for seven years. She brought us through good times and bad. She took the worst the Delta Quadrant could offer and kept on going. There will never be another ship like Voyager, or another crew as fine as hers.  
  
"Who could have imagined such a bunch of misfits getting thrown together as us? Starfleet and Maquis, a situation that could have gone much worse. But it didn't, and I have my first officer to thank for that. He was offered a commission in Starfleet, but has turned it down. I think it's a shame, but I have to admit, I'm glad, for the rather selfish reason that I don't want anyone to have a first officer as good as mine!" She waited for the laughter to die down. "Our doctor is an EMH. When he was first activated, he was gruff, rude, uncooperative, had a terrible bedside manner - " She was interrupted by the Doctor, who was seated behind her, with the rest of the senior staff. "I think they get the idea, Captain!" he said loudly.  
  
Janeway smiled. "But he has become a kind, caring person. And that's what he is. A person. Perhaps a hologram, but also a person. If it makes any sense." Again, she waited for laughter to die down. "Our chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres, is a former member of the Maquis. She was kicked out of the Academy. When she came on board, she was angry, and often let her temper get the better of her. But she's the best engineer I've ever met, and she's turned into someone who's very caring, and to top it all off, she's a terrific mother. She was one of the reasons we made it back. Without her inventiveness, we'd have been in the Delta Quadrant a lot longer. That's probably why  
  
"Her husband, Tom Paris, was dishonorably discharged from Starfleet. He joined the Maquis, and was caught. When I first talked to him, he was in a penal colony. I originally brought him on board to lead us to the Maquis base. However, once we got to the Delta Quadrant, he showed that he could be depended upon in a tight spot, and despite a few rough spots, he's turned into a fine man, one of whom I'm proud. He was also the best pilot on the ship, and it was his idea to build the Flyer. I personally think it's somewhat fitting that the pilot married the engineer.  
  
"Harry Kim was also a very reliable officer to have. He did his best at all times, although he got mixed up into some of Tom's schemes at times. But he performed the best he could, at all times. He's always given 110%.  
  
"Tuvok has been a friend of mine for years. He repeatedly risked his life, in order to protect the ship. How many of the captains here have Vulcans on their crews?" Several hands raised. Janeway smiled. "Then you know that they tend to be the cause of headaches for a captain. Tuvok gave me several, but he also helped me out in many tight spots, and he's got a keen sense of humor. Don't deny it, Tuvok!  
  
"I couldn't skip Neelix. Although he is no longer with us, we try to remain in contact, and he remains a close friend. He helped us with all sorts of things. He was cook, morale officer, ambassador, guide, and most importantly, friend. Although no one really liked the leola root dishes he came up with, he made many other delicious dishes, and he always had a smile ready.  
  
"Kes, too, is no longer with us, but I don't think any of us will ever forget her. She was always willing to lend a hand, and she served as a gardener, medical assistant, and again, friend. We will never forget her."  
  
Janeway steeled herself to continue. "Seven came aboard as a Borg drone, who we disconnected from the Collective. Her knowledge of space and the other species in the area saved us several times, and even saved Neelix's life. Again, she was essential to our survival.  
  
"These are my officers and other senior staff members. They all contributed to getting us home. We also had many other crewmen, who helped as well. Unfortunately, we lost many crewmen too. We will always honor their memories."  
  
She stepped down from the podium as Admiral Something-Or-The-Other stepped up and finished the ceremony. It was over. She would never again be in command of Voyager, as the ship fought battles, discovered scientific wonders, or arranged meeting with various aliens. Instead, the ship would sit, within sight from Starfleet Academy, as a museum.  
  
Now, she was going back to Indiana. She was going home. 


	2. The Search

Writing History, Part 2 By Kate O'Riley  
  
Disclaimer, etc. can be found on part 1.  
  
Chakotay had refused a rank in Starfleet. Tom had become involved in starship design, putting his input in as to how to make ships fly easier. B'Elanna was involved in Starfleet's Engineering Department. Lieutenant Harry was as well, designing starships. The Doctor was heavily involved in Starfleet Medical, and Seven was involved in Starfleet defensive procedures. Tuvok had been healed, and was returning to Vulcan for several months. She herself had been offered a promotion to Admiral, but she had asked that it be delayed a few months, so she could get used to the idea. For now, she was going back home, back to Indiana, to a house down the road from her mother. Voyager was no longer home. She missed it. Missed it with all her heart, every second, every day. Why had she brought them back to Earth? In the Delta Quadrant, they were a family. They had a goal, to get home. Yes, times had been tough, but there had been good times as well. Ship's Talent Nights, parties in the holodeck that sometimes lasted days, champion pool tournaments.  
  
Janeway was unused to being without her officers. Former officers, now. After seeing someone every day for seven years.it was odd. When her lighting fixture in her room broke down, she had automatically tried to tap a non-existent comm badge to call Engineering.  
  
The reunion with her mother and sister had been one of the best times in her life. But it had also saddened her. Phoebe had changed so much, and her mother looked so much older. Kathryn couldn't help wondering if it was caused by Voyager having been lost.  
  
She had let her hair return to its natural color, and was growing it back out again. She didn't understand, still, what prompted her to cut it and dye it in the first place.  
  
Was that what made Chakotay go to Seven?  
  
She shook her head. It was no use regretting the past. She had lost Chakotay. She had left him a message, but hadn't told him where she was going. He knew she lived in Indiana, and he could probably find the town, but that wasn't enough. There were a lot of places she could live. And for all he knew, she didn't even live in Indiana.  
  
She had lost Chakotay, but she could be happy still.  
  
Couldn't she?  
  
=/\=  
  
Chakotay stared in disbelief at the screen. A message from Kathryn had been left for him. He pressed the play button, even though he already knew what she had said. He'd watched it three times. But he still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Chakotay," she said. It seemed like she was looking right at him. "I."she took a deep breath. "Admiral Janeway told me, that, in her timeline.you.you married.another crewmember aboard the ship. She said you had already begun seeing a woman aboard the ship, in our time."  
  
Tears began streaming down Kathryn's face. "Chakotay, I want you to be happy. I'll tell you the truth. I've loved you for years. That's why.I'm taking an extended leave of absence. Please don't contact me. I don't think I could stand it."  
  
She was sobbing now. "I love you Chakotay. I always will. Live-" she choked, "live long and prosper."  
  
Chakotay sat back in disbelief. Kathryn felt that way? For him? It made him want to jump up and dance around from sheer joy. But another part of him also wanted to cry. She was obviously in so much pain.  
  
Why had he ever so much as gone into the same room with Seven? Why? Why had he allowed himself to go on dates with her to the holodeck? To kiss her?  
  
He would find Kathryn. He would find her and apologize. He would win her back.  
  
=/\=  
  
Kathryn carefully pulled her belongings out of the crate. Mostly, it was pictures she'd accumulated over the last few years, and the occasional alien artifact. Pictures of her crew, her adopted family. She hung them up one by one, on the wall of her living room.  
  
All sorts of things came from the crate. Finally, it was emptied, and she moved on to the next one, full of her clothes.  
  
The first thing she saw was a blue dress she'd worn on New Earth. Instantly, memories came flooding back. She'd been happy. Oh, she'd missed Voyager, but she had Chakotay. That made all the difference.  
  
She pulled the dress out of the crate and held it to her tightly. Tears began to drop down her face, at first one by one, but then coming faster and faster until she was sobbing.  
  
=/\=  
  
"I need to know where she is!" Chakotay yelled at the lieutenant.  
  
"I'm sorry, that's prohibited." The lieutenant refused to back down.  
  
Chakotay swore and slammed his fist on the desk. He'd been trying to track Kathryn for a week. He had the idea she'd gone back to Indiana, but he didn't know where in Indiana.  
  
He rubbed his head. "Thank you." He told the lieutenant through gritted teeth and left the building.  
  
He was walking on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters in a blind fury. Where was she? He had to find her, had to tell her the truth! He'd asked every single member of the crew. No one had any idea. She seemed to have disappeared.  
  
He was so involved in his thoughts, he nearly ran into somebody. "Excuse me," he said automatically.  
  
"Commander Chakotay!" the man said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Chakotay looked up with a start, "Admiral Paris." He said. An idea suddenly occurred to him. "Actually, sir, I'm here because I'm trying to find out Captain Janeway's location. I need to speak with her, and the lieutenant in there keeps saying he can't give me the information."  
  
"Really?" the admiral said. "Well, why don't you come with me? I'm sure we can figure something out."  
  
Chakotay couldn't help but allow himself a small smile.  
  
You can run Kathryn, but you can't hide.  
  
=/\=  
  
Janeway heard the tones of the old fashioned doorbell. "Coming!" she called.  
  
She had been in this house two weeks. She'd try to involve herself in projects, but she couldn't stay focused. She missed Chakotay too badly. It was like a physical pain, constantly keeping her attention. She'd cried every day. She kept telling herself time would heal it, but it hadn't done that. If anything, it got worse.  
  
Why hadn't she told him she loved him years ago? Oh, she'd told herself she was afraid to lose him, if there was an accident, but this, this constant pain.how much worse could it have gotten?  
  
She opened the door. "Chakotay!" she gasped. The blood drained from her face. She had to be imagining this. Every day, for the past two weeks, she'd dreamed of this. Now, surely her dreams had gotten out of control.  
  
He took a breath. Finally! He had found her! "Kathryn."  
  
She gave herself a mental shake. He was probably here to say he was going to marry Seven. She had never really regretted bringing Seven aboard Voyager, until she found out that he had been seeing her.  
  
She couldn't bear it. She turned and fled from the doorway.  
  
"Kathryn!" Chakotay sprinted in after her. He stopped right inside the door. Which way had she gone?  
  
He picked a direction and walked into the living room. "Kathryn?" he asked softly. But catching a glimpse of some pictures on the wall distracted him.  
  
They were pictures of the crew and Voyager. Pictures of Tom and B'Elanna the day she'd married them. A picture of Neelix in the mess hall. A picture of Harry playing clarinet on Talent Night. A picture of B'Elanna, when she'd gotten caught on the edge of a door to the Jefferies tube. A picture of the Doctor sorting instruments in Sickbay. Pictures of the senior staff together. He recognized some pictures she'd taken of Voyager and the Delta Flyer. He hadn't realized how many pictures she'd taken of plain, everyday life on Voyager.  
  
But it was one section of the wall that really held his attention. The pictures were of him and Kathryn.  
  
The two of them on New Earth. The two of them at Neelix's annual Prixin celebration. The two of them at the luau. Chakotay when he had fallen asleep on a shuttle mission. He blushed. He hadn't realized he drooled slightly while he slept. Good thing he hadn't gone with Tom. That picture would have been all over the ship before he'd have known it.  
  
He took another second to notice there were no pictures of Seven, not individually, like there were for every other crew member. Odd.  
  
He continued through the house until he heard a muffled sobbing behind a closed door. He softly turned the doorknob and looked in the room.  
  
Kathryn laid on the bed, face down in some pillows. She was crying. He hesitantly took a step in. She didn't notice. He walked over to the bed and, when she still didn't hear him, softly stroked her hair. She tensed at his touch.  
  
"Kathryn, please."  
  
She sat up so fast he took a step back. "Please what?" she choked out. "Please let you break my heart again? Go marry Seven. I know you love her. Just leave me alone. I don't ever want to see you again." Her eyes were red, and tears stained her cheeks. This had been from more than the last few minutes.  
  
"Kathryn."  
  
"No! Go away! I never want to see you again!" she screamed.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. "Now you listen to me, Kathryn Janeway," he growled. "I haven't seen Seven in more than a month. We broke up right after Voyager got back to the Alpha Quadrant. You want to know why we broke up? Because she read my personal log. Where I said, multiple times, that I loved Kathryn Janeway and always would. And you know what? I didn't try to convince her it wasn't true. Because I had gone to find her, to break up. Because of the same reason. I love you Kathryn, I've loved you for years, and you've known it. The only reason I didn't marry you was because you kept saying you were the captain, you couldn't become attached."  
  
She was silent. Only a few remaining, gasping sobs escaped her.  
  
Chakotay sat down on the bed beside her. They were silent for several minutes.  
  
"Chakotay." That one word told it all. He grabbed her and held her tight.  
  
"That's why I tracked you down, Kathryn. I love you." He used the end of his shirt to dry her face off.  
  
"I love you too." The words were whispered. But he heard them.  
  
He heard them. That was what had mattered.  
  
  
  
Part 3 coming soon. 


	3. Disaster strikes

Writing History, Part 3 By Kate O'Riley  
  
Disclaimer, etc. on part one  
  
=/\=  
  
"Tom!" B'Elanna yelled. "Tom!"  
  
He ran down the stairs of their house. "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
B'Elanna's eyes were wide. She pointed at the screen. "Look!"  
  
"You are cordially invited."he read, "to the wedding of Kathryn Janeway and.Chakotay?!?!"  
  
He stared at B'Elanna for a minute. She stared back. Finally, she broke the silence.  
  
"Well. It's about time."  
  
=/\=  
  
Admiral Paris performed the ceremony only a week later. "Does anyone here object to this union?" he asked the entire Voyager crew.  
  
"If they do, I'll kill them!" Tom called. A chorus of agreements replied to his statement. Miral opened her sleepy eyes and fixed her father with what he called "a death glare equaling the captain's". She waved a fist at him before putting it back in her mouth.  
  
The ceremony was quickly completed, and a round of applause started when Admiral Paris pronounced them man and wife.  
  
At the reception afterwards, nearly everyone came up and remarked how they were glad they'd finally gotten married. After the hundredth or so former crewmember had said this, Kathryn leaned over to Chakotay and whispered, "Do you think they were hoping for this to happen?"  
  
Tom overheard them. "You bet we were. We've known how you felt about each other for years. Everyone knew it."  
  
Kathryn looked at Chakotay in disbelief. He shrugged. "I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"It was obvious, the way you two acted around each other." Tom said.  
  
"Really?" Chakotay leaned over and kissed Kathryn. A cheer went up from the group. "Well, I hope we've satisfied you!"  
  
"Not quite." Tom gave a sly grin. "See, we've been in communication with each other, and it's our unanimous decision that we won't be happy until there's a little Captain Janeway or Commander Chakotay." Hoots went up from the crowd. Kathryn blushed. B'Elanna's eyes widened and she grabbed his arm. "Tom!"  
  
All in all, it was an extremely memorable event.  
  
=/\=  
  
It was less than a month later when Kathryn returned to the house in stunned surprise.  
  
Chakotay looked up from where he was carving some figure. "Guess what, Kathryn? Tom and B'Elanna are moving into the house down the road."  
  
"Really? That's terrific." She said, distracted. She sat on the couch.  
  
"Kathryn? Is something wrong?" Chakotay got up and sat beside her. Normally, the news that their friends would be so close by would have thrilled her. Now, she wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"Well.Chakotay.how do you feel about fatherhood?"  
  
=/\=  
  
Excerpt from Tuvok's personal log  
  
"We received word today that Kathryn Janeway is pregnant. Were I capable of surprise, I believe now would be an apt time to express it. I was first informed of this by the captain herself. I then received at least three dozen calls from various other members of Voyager's crew. They are obviously quite excited over the prospect."  
  
=/\=  
  
It was two months later that Kathryn went back to work. She now had a desk job at Starfleet Headquarters. She would beam there every day and beam back in the evening, at least until the baby was born.  
  
She had left for work that morning as usual. Chakotay had promised pasta for dinner that evening. When she arrived, her desk was piled higher than usual with work. She'd be there at least another hour. She remembered all of this later.  
  
She contacted Chakotay and let him know she'd be late, than began on the work. She managed to keep it going at a fairly stable pace, glancing longingly at the replicator every few minutes. The Doctor had forbidden caffeine, and she had been forced to drink non-caffeinated coffee. She swore it tasted different.  
  
The rest of the offices were pretty much shut down that evening when she finally finished. She stood up and stretched. She started to walk towards the door, but hadn't made it halfway across the room when she was thrown to the floor. The explosion followed a second later. That was all she noticed before the roof caved in on her.  
  
=/\=  
  
Part four coming out.maybe next week.  
  
It's written, but yes, I am that cruel! 


	4. Recovery

Writing History, Part 4 By Kate O'Riley  
  
Disclaimer, etc. on part 1  
  
=/\=  
  
Chakotay had the news reports on the screen as he fixed dinner. Kathryn was later than she had said she'd be. He hadn't been paying much attention to the news until he heard "Starfleet". He instantly turned to watch.  
  
"It was just reported that Starfleet Headquarters has had a building of offices bombed. It is not known if anyone was in the building at the time. A pro-Dominion group known as Regorta is claiming responsibility."  
  
Chakotay barely heard it. He had been focusing on the building.  
  
It was Kathryn's.  
  
=/\=  
  
Harry Kim was working late that night. He had been helping design a new class of starship. There was just something about the design that wasn't quite right.  
  
He was puzzling over it when he heard an explosion. He instinctively threw himself to the floor. After a minute, when no dust - or, for that matter, ceiling - came down, he got back up. Looking out the window, he could see that one of the buildings on the other side of Starfleet Headquarters had been bombed.  
  
Figuring that he should leave the rescue crews to their own work, he decided to go straight back to his apartment, three blocks away. It meant that he would have to walk past the building that had been bombed, but it was the only way. His head was hurting, he'd been puzzling over this design so much.  
  
He had to walk almost directly next to the building. It was then he heard a faint moan. He stopped. With the rescue crews shouting, it was hard to tell. But he heard it again. It was only a few feet away.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" he shouted. He began to dig in the rubble. Soon he had cleared enough away to reach the person's face.  
  
He drew back in shock. It was Janeway.  
  
=/\=  
  
B'Elanna had just finished feeding Miral and was rocking her to sleep. It normally was easy to get her to sleep, but she'd been having trouble the last few days for some reason.  
  
She'd just gotten her to sleep when Tom burst in the door of the room. The door flew back with a bang, hitting the wall. Miral woke and began to cry.  
  
"Tom Paris!" B'Elanna said. But he ignored her.  
  
"We have to go." He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the rocking chair. He began to drag her towards the door, but B'Elanna dug her heels into the carpet.  
  
"Wait. Go where?" she asked.  
  
"Starfleet Medical."  
  
"What? Tom Paris, are you insane?"  
  
He gave a sigh. The look on his face kept B'Elanna from saying anything more. "Tom, what is it?" she pressed gently. "What's wrong?" A thought occurred to her. "Is it your father?"  
  
He shook his head. "Worse."  
  
"What?" B'Elanna was scared now. "Tom, tell me!"  
  
"It's Captain Janeway."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
=/\=  
  
The Doctor was looking over his patient charts when a nurse approached him.  
  
"Doctor? There's a trauma patient downstairs. Her husband specifically requested you."  
  
"Really? How flattering." The Doctor walked down the stairs into the main treatment area.  
  
"Right over there." The nurse pointed to a bed.  
  
He walked over to the bed, picking up a med kit as he went. The woman on the bed looked familiar.  
  
"Captain!"  
  
=/\=  
  
An hour later, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and Seven were gathered together with Chakotay in Starfleet Medical's waiting area, along with Gretchen Janeway, Kathryn's mother, and Kathryn's sister Phoebe. With the exception of Seven, who had reverted back to Borg behavior as a way of dealing with this, they were all pacing the floor together. The staff and other people in the room had learned to leave them alone, after B'Elanna had nearly taken their heads off when they came near. She had gone to Klingon battle mode, and not even Tom could calm her down. She barely paid Miral any attention.  
  
When the Doctor walked into the room, they instantly flocked around him. They remained silent though, and let Chakotay ask the question they all dreaded.  
  
"How.how is she?" he asked. They held their breath.  
  
The Doctor fidgeted nervously. The news couldn't be good.  
  
"She's currently comatose. I believe she may have suffered some brain damage. I'm.not sure she'll make it. As for the baby, it's alive for now. It's life signs are flucuating, however."  
  
Tom wrapped an arm around Chakotay to support him. B'Elanna clutched Miral to her, so tight that Miral began to cry. Harry was nervously squeezing his hands. Gretchen Janeway and Phoebe hugged each other.  
  
"Has anyone informed Commander Tuvok?" the Doctor asked. They looked at each other. They had, hadn't they?  
  
"I did." Seven said. "He should be on the next transport."  
  
"Good," the Doctor said. His face was grim. "Her chances may be better if she survives the night, but I'm not sure of the extent of the brain damage. She may stay in a permanently comatose state."  
  
=/\=  
  
Kathryn had been moved into a private room, and the Doctor had agreed to let them in to see her, one at a time. Chakotay had dreaded going into the room. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been so vibrant, so full of life.  
  
He steeled himself and walked into the room. Kathryn was pale, with pink all over her face from where skin had been regenerated. Her heartbeat was somewhat erratic. Chakotay couldn't tell much about the baby's, but it didn't look good.  
  
"Kathryn?" he said, softly touching her cheek. He squeezed her hand. "Come on Kathryn. You have to stay with me. After all we've been through, you can't die now."  
  
There was no sign she had heard him. He had hoped there would be.  
  
"Come on Kathryn. We're all waiting for you to wake up. Your mom and sister are here, Tom and B'Elanna are here, and Harry, and Seven, and Tuvok's on his way. More Voyager crewmembers are coming every minute. They designated a special place on the lawn for them, there's so many. We're at 90 and counting. Actually, they're right outside the window. All we have to do to see them is open the curtain. But I'm not going to do that. I don't think the window is big enough, because they'll try to see in. They're worried about you, Kathryn. We all are. You have to wake up."  
  
The Doctor had said he thought she could hear him, but he wasn't sure. There was no indication Kathryn had heard.  
  
He leaned over and stroked her forehead. "Come on Kathryn." He whispered.  
  
=/\=  
  
*** Chakotay! Chakotay, I can hear you! Please don't leave me! I'm in here! ***  
  
Kathryn Janeway felt like she was trapped. She could think, she could understand what was going on, but she had no control over her body. It was the most frusterating thing she had ever felt.  
  
Chakotay would stay with her, wouldn't he?  
  
"Kathryn, the Doctor said the others can visit you as well. We're letting them come in one at a time."  
  
A moment later, she heard the door open and shut, and then B'Elanna's voice. "Captain, I don't know if you can hear me, but you've got to live! I don't know." Was that crying she heard? Yes. B'Elanna was actually crying! "I don't know what I'd do without you. You were more than just my commanding officer. You were my friend. Don't leave us. Please don't."  
  
*** Don't worry B'Elanna. I don't plan to.***  
  
She heard B'Elanna leave, then someone else entered. "Kathryn?" she heard her mother ask softly. "Oh Kathryn, darling." A hand stroked her head. "I wish it could have been me instead of you."  
  
*** Don't sound like I'm dead, Mother! I'm not! I'm here! I'm breathing, I'm thinking, I'm just trapped inside my own head!***  
  
It went that way with her sister and the rest of her former officers and friends. She wondered why B'Elanna had gone first. That was odd.  
  
Finally she heard Chakotay come back in. She could tell by his footsteps. She felt her hand being picked up and squeezed.  
  
"Hey Kathryn. You should have seen B'Elanna. She practically shoved your mother to the floor, she wanted to see you so bad. We let her. When B'Elanna acts Klingon, you're the only one who can really handle her. She wouldn't even listen to me. So you see, we need you to calm B'Elanna down.  
  
"We need you. I need you."  
  
*** Oh Chakotay. I'm here. Please don't sound like that. I'm in here. Oh Chakotay.***  
  
=/\=  
  
It was several hours later, Kathryn guessed. Probably the middle of the night. She could hear Chakotay softly snoring. She felt a smile. If he wasn't in just the right position, he had a tendency to snore. He didn't know it, but several years ago, back on Voyager, his snoring had been so loud she had heard it in her own bed. She couldn't sleep. She had finally gone and snuck into his quarters. It was a good thing that there were no crewmen around. What would that have looked like, the captain sneaking into the first officer's quarters? But she had gone in and shifted him enough that he had stopped snoring. She had just made it back to her own quarters when he apparently moved back, because it started again. The next day, she had nearly used up her replicator rations, she got so many cups of coffee.  
  
This was extremely frustrating. She, Kathryn Janeway, would gladly have been thrown back into the Delta Quadrant, if it meant that she'd be in control of her own body again. She had faced the Kazon, the Viidians, the Borg, the Hirogen, and Species 8472. She had had her memory wiped, her ship stolen, and had to fight to survive. And now, when she had gotten them home, when she had finally married Chakotay, when at long last she was going to be a mother, when life was perfect, it came crashing down around her head.  
  
Literately.  
  
She was scared. She'd admit it. She wasn't in control of her own body. She didn't know if she'd ever be again. She didn't know if she'd even live. And if she did, what about the baby?  
  
This was extremely frustrating.  
  
=/\=  
  
Tuvok frowned as he walked past a group of people sitting on the lawn of Starfleet Medical. About half the group dozed, and the ones who weren't asleep talked quietly to each other. There were about 100 people, and on closer inspection, he noticed they were all former Voyager crewmembers. Interesting.  
  
The former senior officers of Voyager were dozing together in a waiting room when Tuvok entered. He walked over to where they were sitting and gently shook Tom's shoulder.  
  
"Lieutenant Paris. What is the captain's condition?"  
  
Tom sat up and blinked sleepily. "Huh? Oh, hi Tuvok. Captain Janeway.well, it's not good." He quickly outlined what had happened.  
  
As he was finishing, the Doctor walked in. "Ah, Mr. Tuvok. I was hoping you would arrive soon."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"Yes. I believe I may have an idea as how to help Captain Janeway. But I need a Vulcan to do it." The Doctor told Tuvok the plan.  
  
Tuvok nodded. "It may work. It would not hurt to try."  
  
Tom had been listening in as well. "Sounds good to me," he said. He shook B'Elanna's shoulder. "Come on, wake up B'Elanna. There's a new idea."  
  
That got B'Elanna's attention. "There is? Come on Harry, Seven, Mrs. Janeway, Phoebe, let's go!"  
  
The Doctor sighed, but made no protest. They walked back to Janeway's room.  
  
Chakotay looked up as they entered. "She's still not responsive, but her life signs have stabilized."  
  
"Good. We have a new plan." The Doctor said. "Mister Tuvok?"  
  
Tuvok stepped over to the bed and placed his hand on Janeway's forehead. "My mind to your mind."  
  
=/\=  
  
** Captain, are you here? Can you hear me? **  
  
*** Tuvok! I'm here! Why are you? ***  
  
** You may thank the Doctor. It was his idea. **  
  
*** He's going to get a bigger ego, you know. ***  
  
** I believe the Doctor's ego is irrelevant to the conversation. **  
  
*** You're right. As usual. But you don't know how glad I am that you're here. I've gotten lonely. ***  
  
** I regret that I cannot stay, Captain. We were merely trying to ascertain if you had brain damage, and if so, the extent. **  
  
*** I don't think I do. I've been trying to entertain myself by going through memories. The vast majority from Voyager. Remember the time Chakotay was brain dead, and the alien had taken over you? ***  
  
** I remember Captain. But I must go. They are waiting for my report. **  
  
*** Tuvok, wait! Can you do me a couple favors? ***  
  
** I will try. **  
  
*** The first is simple enough. How's the baby? ***  
  
** According to the Doctor, it has survived. It's life signs have stabilized, and it currently appears unharmed. However, he is keeping an eye on it. **  
  
*** Thank goodness. I've been so worried. She was such a miracle, and I hadn't heard anyone say anything about her. I thought.I thought I may have lost her. My second favor is.can you tell Chakotay I love him?***  
  
** Of course, Captain. **  
  
*** Thank you, old friend. ***  
  
=/\=  
  
Tuvok straightened up. Everyone in the room was gazing at him expectantly.  
  
"She has suffered no brain damage." He announced. The room constantly exploded with cheers. Tom opened the window and told the assembled crew. They started to cheer as well.  
  
After it had died down, Tuvok continued. "She has been able to hear what has been going on. She expressed frustration at being unable to awaken, but seemed in good spirits otherwise. Mister Chakotay, she asked that I tell you.she loves you."  
  
Chakotay squeezed Kathryn's hand and said "Thank you, Tuvok. Kathryn, Tuvok says you can hear us. I love you too. I hope we can get you awake soon, but the Doctor looks like he's already working on the problem. We'll try to keep someone in here at all times to talk to you, so you won't be bored."  
  
Kathryn gave an inward smile. ***I knew they would help.*** She had utter confidence in her former staff.  
  
She just wished she had the same confidence in herself.  
  
=/\=  
  
Part 5, coming soon! 


	5. She is well

Writing History By Kate O'Riley  
  
Disclaimer, etc. on part 1  
  
=/\=  
  
It had been a week since the bombing. True to his word, Chakotay had found someone to talk to her constantly. She assumed someone was there all night long. When she went to sleep, someone was still there, and when she woke up, someone was. But it was frustrating, only being able to listen.  
  
Chakotay was with her almost constantly. Tom and B'Elanna were there several hours a day, as were Harry, Tuvok, and her mother. They told her all their plans. What they would do when she woke up. B'Elanna said the entire Voyager crew was planning a baby shower. Tom said they were planning a party. Chakotay told her about the crib he had carved. Harry told her the engineering problems he was having with a starship he was designing. Her mother told her about current Federation news and what her sister's children's latest antics were. Tuvok.well, he was there. But Vulcans didn't make small talk too well.  
  
Hey, it was the thought that counts.right?  
  
OK, the truth was.she usually ended up asleep. Not that it was Tuvok's fault.  
  
She was beginning to become.well, she had gotten to the point where she almost wished she died. Kathryn Janeway, scientist, captain, wife, soon to be mother - give or take six months -, a person who had braved the Delta Quadrant, who had had a spectacular career.was bored beyond bored. Oh, she thought she had been bored before. But it was like. comparing a drop of water to the ocean planet that had gotten Tom demoted. One was small, one was huge.  
  
So she was intrigued by the activity she heard in her room a week later. There were the sounds of many people moving around, and whispers. Suddenly she felt fingers being placed on her face and several Vulcans chanting, "My mind to your mind."  
  
Suddenly she was aware of several presences in her mind. She mentally blinked in confusion several times, before sorting out the individual presences. Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, Seven, Chakotay! They were.in her brain???  
  
(author's note; to avoid confusion, Janeway is ***, Tuvok **, Chakotay ****, Tom ^, B'Elanna ^^, Harry ```, and Seven ~. Confused yet? I think I've caught the characters well enough you can guess it though)  
  
*** What....who? ***  
  
**** Surprised, Kathryn? We're here to try to help you.****  
  
*** Of course I'm surprised! I'm not used to having six people invading my brain at once. How did you do it? ***  
  
``` It was the Doctor's idea. He thought we could help pull you back. Took a lot of Vulcans. ```  
  
*** I'd imagine. ***  
  
^ Gee, not sure I wanted to know that. ^  
  
^^ Tom! Get out of her memories! ^^  
  
^ B'Elanna! You ought to SEE some of this! ^  
  
^^ *** Tom! ^^ ***  
  
**** Paris, get out of there, or I'll personally beat you into the ground. ****  
  
^^ Not if I don't first. ^^  
  
^ Whatever happened to 'till death do us part'? ^  
  
^^ Didn't say a thing about my causing the death, did it? ^^  
  
~ This discussion is irrelevant. We must focus on the task on hand. ~  
  
** Indeed. Captain, imagine your body, and imagine your life force, your katra, if you will. Imagine them as two separate entities. Now, imagine them merging into one. Meanwhile, the rest of you may proceed. **  
  
**** Kathryn, I remember the first time I was on Voyager. I was hostile towards Paris, and you stepped right up into my face and told me to respect your crewmembers the same way I'd want you to respect mine. ****  
  
*** I remember. ***  
  
``` I remember when I first came aboard Voyager. I was so nervous I was stiff as a board. You told me 'At ease before you sprain something.' ```  
  
*** I remember that. You looked scared to death. ***  
  
``` You didn't know it, but I actually did pull a muscle in my back. ```  
  
*** Really? I knew you would. You didn't relax the whole time. ***  
  
^^ I remember how you were so patient with me. I was awful when I first came aboard Voyager. I broke Carey's nose! But you let me come up with the idea to get us out of that creature. ^^  
  
*** You weren't that bad. ***  
  
^^ Oh yes I was! ^^  
  
~ I remember how I resented you when you first disconnected me from the Collective. I did not believe you truly had my best interests at heart. I was wrong. I am sorry for that. ~  
  
*** I understand, Seven. ***  
  
^ I remember when you demoted me to ensign. You know what upset me the most? It wasn't being demoted, it wasn't being put in the brig. It was disappointing you. ^  
  
*** It's past Tom. And I'm certainly not disappointed in you now. You've become a fine person. ***  
  
** My memories of you are many Captain. But one of them is how you expressed relief at my well being when we had been dragged into the Delta Quadrant. **  
  
*** I was worried about you, Tuvok. When I learned you were missing, I got Voyager out as fast as I could.***  
  
** Now Captain, you must focus on your body and spirit merging. Imagine it filling you. Imagine yourself waking up. We must withdraw. You will be alone for this portion, but we will be waiting for you to wake up. **  
  
*** I'll try. ***  
  
**** You can do it, Kathryn. I know you can. ****  
  
*** I'll do my best Chakotay. ***  
  
=/\=  
  
The room was filled with anticipation. Nine pairs of eyes focused on Kathryn Janeway's still body. She made no movement other than her breathing.  
  
They stayed that way for half an hour. Finally B'Elanna turned away with a sigh. "It didn't work." She said in a disappointed tone.  
  
Tom grabbed her arm. "No, look!" His voice was hushed, and filled with awe. There was a reason.  
  
Under the sheet, barely noticeable, but still there. Her foot twitched slightly. It twitched again, stronger this time.  
  
Chakotay squeezed her hand. He was startled when he felt her squeeze back. It was slight, but it was a definite squeeze!  
  
He reported it to the others. A slight cheer went up. Then they leaned over the bed and watched her face intently.  
  
=/\=  
  
Her body felt so heavy. It had taken intense concentration to just wiggle her toes. Squeezing Chakotay's hand had almost completely drained her.  
  
But she knew they were waiting for her to wake up. She had to open her eyes. She had to!  
  
They were so heavy. They felt like lead.  
  
She took a mental deep breath. She had to do this. She had to do this, or lose everything.  
  
Slowly, slowly, she pulled her eyes open.  
  
At first, the light hurt. But she forced herself to keep them open. She wasn't sure she could open them again if they closed.  
  
Things were blurry. She could see faces above her. Gradually they cleared into the familiar faces of her.her family. She counted each and every one of them to be as close as a family member.  
  
Tears dripped down all of their faces, tears of joy. Well, with the exception of the Doctor and Tuvok. But even they were smiling, Tuvok in that Vulcan-ny way he had.  
  
She licked her dry lips with a tongue almost equally dry. "C-Chakotay," she got out. Her voice was dry and hoarse.  
  
"Kathryn!" he whispered.  
  
She looked around. "B'Elanna.Tom.Harry.Doctor.Tuvok.Seven.you don't know how happy I am."  
  
"I think we're just as happy to see you!" B'Elanna said. Her face was absolutely lit up.  
  
It felt easier now. She could keep her eyes open and talk. But listening to them all talk at once was something else.  
  
The Doctor finally put his hands up. "That is enough. You must all leave immediately, so the captain can get some rest. That includes you, Chakotay."  
  
"Wait," Kathryn said. "Chakotay stays. I want to talk to him."  
  
The Doctor sighed. "He can for a few minutes, I suppose. But you need to rest."  
  
They waited until everyone had reluctantly left. Then she gave a happy sigh. "You don't know how good it feels to be able to talk," she said.  
  
Chakotay looked at her. "What was it like?" he asked softly.  
  
"It was horrible. Awful. Hearing the despair in everyone's voices, not being able to say I was alive and well, at least inside." She shuddered. "I never want to go through that again."  
  
He rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "It's all right Kathryn. It's over."  
  
She yawned. "Thank you Chakotay." She was already drifting to sleep.  
  
=/\=  
  
Part six coming soon.yeah, I'm just sttrrreeeeetttccchhhiiinnnggg it out. 


	6. Part 6

Writing History Part 6 By Kate O'Riley  
  
=/\=  
  
It was another week before the Doctor deemed her sufficiently recovered to return home. They were in front of their door when.  
  
"Wait," Kathryn hissed.  
  
Chakotay froze. "What?" he whispered.  
  
"I heard something. From inside the house. Someone talking."  
  
Chakotay frowned. "Stay here. I'll see what it is."  
  
He opened the door and.  
  
"Welcome home!" came the shouts of a roomful of people.  
  
"Oh no! It's Chakotay!" Someone said in horror.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. Why are you in my house? Tom, you look guilty."  
  
Tom stepped forward. "It's a surprise welcome home party?" he said sheepishly.  
  
"That much I can see. Why are you in my house? Or, more accurately, how?"  
  
"Um, my fault," An equally sheepish B'Elanna stepped forward. "I picked the lock."  
  
"But it was my idea." Tom added. "We were hoping for the captain to come in."  
  
"Well, I appreciate the gesture, but you might have let Chakotay know." Janeway lightly scolded them. Then she smiled. "It was certainly a surprise, at any rate."  
  
The crew had planned everything. There was enough food to last for weeks, an incredibly large cake, and more ice cream then they'd had the entire time they were in the Delta Quadrant. They'd even been thoughtful enough to replicate coffee flavored ice cream. The house was absolutely covered in banners and streamers, and presents were stacked nearly to the ceiling of the living room.  
  
Most of the presents, they found out, involved something to do with a. coffee, or b. the baby. This was obvious when she unwrapped one baby blanket, and instantly, a dozen various crewmembers got worried looks. When she unwrapped a pack of gourmet coffees, another dozen did the same. But she made sure to thank the giver of each one, and act like she didn't already have five of them in the pile over there.  
  
Finally, she had gone through all the presents, the cake was eaten, and the remaining ice cream was a huge puddle on the floor. The senior officers worked on getting everyone out of the house. Unfortunately, they didn't count in the fact that everyone wanted to talk to the captain. Finally, B'Elanna stood on a chair and yelled.  
  
"QUIET!" Everyone stopped and stared at her. "Thank you. That's much better. Now, I know you want to talk to the captain, but she needs some rest. So, each and every one of you will go home. The ones who aren't from Earth, go back to my house. You can all contact her and talk to her *after* she's gotten some rest. Tomorrow. Understood?" Instantly, a dozen of them saluted her and a chorus of voices gave a loud "Aye, sir!". She rolled her eyes and stepped down from the chair. She sighed. "Well, at least being half Klingon gave me strong lungs."  
  
It still took another fifteen minutes to herd all but the officers out. They stayed behind to clean up. B'Elanna brought Miral over to be held by Kathryn. As tired as she was, she still loved holding the baby. Miral was several months old, and considerably bigger. She was learning to sit up on her own, and loved to laugh and smile. Obviously, she had her father's sense of humor.  
  
Finally, everyone had gone except B'Elanna and Seven. Tom had had to get back to his own house in a hurry, "or they'll wreck it!". Kathryn admired Tom and B'Elanna for offering to keep the non-Earth crew, since there were at least 50. B'Elanna helped Chakotay haul all the gifts to their proper places. Seven had helped where she could, but she was obviously uncomfortable about something.  
  
Kathryn noticed this. While Chakotay and B'Elanna were busy discussing how they could fit the coffee into the kitchen, she beckoned Seven over and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down, Seven. I'd like to talk to you."  
  
Seven sat down stiffly. "Yes, Captain?"  
  
"I'm not your commanding officer anymore, Seven. Call me Kathryn. You seemed unhappy about something. What's wrong?"  
  
Seven looked down. She was quite obviously uncomfortable. Finally, she looked back up. "I have a confession to make. While we were inside your mind.Mr. Paris was not the only one to see your memories."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I saw.I saw that you hated me. You thought I took Commander Chakotay away from you. I.don't want you to hate me." The last was a whisper.  
  
"Oh, Seven," Kathryn picked up her hand. "Yes, there was a period when I did hate you. But I stopped that, long ago. You're still so new to being human. I think you were confused. And it wasn't just your fault. Chakotay had a lot to do with it."  
  
She shifted the now-sleeping Miral slightly and leaned over more. "Seven, the reason I hated you was because I considered you one of my dearest friends, and I hated the fact that it seemed two of the people I couldn't imagine my life without had betrayed me. But I forgave you long ago. Do you forgive me?"  
  
Seven could only nod. Then, to Kathryn's surprise, she burst out crying. Kathryn gently shifted Miral some more and stood up. She walked over to Seven and gave her a gentle hug. "It's all right, Seven. Everything's all right," she repeated over and over. Chakotay walked in, followed by B'Elanna, and gave a befuddled glance. She gave a shrug. I'll explain later, she mouthed. He nodded and herded B'Elanna back to the kitchen.  
  
Finally, Seven finished crying. "I'm sorry," she choked out.  
  
"That's all right, Seven. It's just a sign that you're human. It's good, believe it or not."  
  
Seven looked at her, relief in her eyes. "Thank you.Kathryn."  
  
Kathryn gave her a smile, before she turned and left.  
  
Chakotay and B'Elanna re-entered the room. "What was that about?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
Kathryn handed Miral back to her. "I don't have the liberty to tell you, B'Elanna, I'm sorry. Thank you for helping clean up. We'll see you later."  
  
B'Elanna looked slightly miffed, but she took her daughter and left.  
  
"Well?" Chakotay asked as the door closed behind her.  
  
"Chakotay, I'm really not at liberty to say."  
  
He nodded. "All right. I'll accept that. Now, time to get some rest."  
  
=/\=  
  
Part 7 coming soon. 


	7. Part 7

Writing History, Part 7 By Kate O'Riley  
  
Disclaimer, etc. on part 1  
  
=/\=  
  
Six and a half months later.  
  
"Chakotay!" Kathryn shook his shoulder. He groaned and turned over a bit. "Chakotay! It's time!"  
  
Her only response was a snore.  
  
She gave up trying to shake and instead punched his shoulder. "Oww." came from him. He sat up. "Whatcha do that for, Kathryn?" His words were slurred from having just woken.  
  
"It's time."  
  
"What?" He was wide-awake now.  
  
"Emma's finally decided to grace us with her presence."  
  
"You're only two week overdue."  
  
"Yeah, well, two weeks is a long time when you're like this." She indicated her inflated belly. "Now I know how B'Elanna felt."  
  
"Have you got your bag?" Chakotay asked as he slipped his shoes on.  
  
"No, can you get it for me?" She hit a key on the small monitor. "B'Elanna, sorry to wake you, but could you pass the word on that we're going?"  
  
B'Elanna, who had looked slightly grumpy at being woken up, and still sleepy, immediately perked up. "Of course. Have a good time. Don't let it kill you. But at least you'll be on solid ground, and not on a ship where the pilot's doing acrobatics."  
  
Tom's voice came from somewhere out of sight. "B'Elanna, I said I was sorry!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, grinned, and closed the channel.  
  
=/\=  
  
Once again, Voyager's crew gathered together in front of Starfleet Medical; this time to hold their collective breath and wait for the good news. Unlike last time, this time, they knew there would be good news.  
  
It was a long wait. Her labor lasted 30 hours. In that time, almost all the crew had managed to gather together. Chakotay, naturally, stayed by her side the entire time. B'Elanna and Tom took the responsibility of giving the crew updates. And, when a small girl slipped into the world, the crew agreed on one thing, from the picture that had been hastily taken for them; she'd inherited the Janeway Death Glare. At five minutes old, Emma Janeway was already pulling her face into the glare that Voyager's crewmen felt thankful to escape alive from.  
  
The majority of the crewmen waited for a longer period still, in order to congratulate their much-beloved former captain and first officer. By the time young Emma was ten hours old, she'd met well over 100 people, many more then most newborns.  
  
Finally, a day later, Kathryn, Chakotay, and Emma came home. This time, there was no large reception, as there had been last time. Only the officers were on hand to greet them. Miral, who'd already began to try a few words and was learning to stand, crawled over to "Aunt Kathryn". She'd inherited a hefty dose of curiosity, as well as her mother's engineering skills, her father's piloting skills (as far as they could judge from her sometimes-reckless crawling), and she was curious as to what the thing Aunt Kathryn was holding was. She clutched the chair's side where Kathryn was sitting and pulled herself onto somewhat-wobbly feet, gurgling happily at the sight of the baby. Emma opened her blue eyes and blinked at Miral. She stuck her little fist out of the blanket and waved it at Miral. Miral waved her fist back. The adults laughed.  
  
"Looks like they're already friends," B'Elanna commented.  
  
Kathryn Janeway sat back into the chair, smiling as she watched Miral crawl back to Tom, who picked her up and gave her a toss before settling her into his lap. She laughed happily. Janeway then looked at Emma, who'd fallen asleep in that brief period of time. "I wonder what life will be like for them," she said softly. "Will they be given their own Delta Quadrant? There were so many hardships there, but look at what we all got out of it. I feel as close to all of you as I do to my real family, maybe even closer."  
  
As she looked around the room at her "family", she thought of how much she treasured each one of them. Life would be different without them. She looked at Miral, snuggled in Tom's arms, then at Emma, sleeping in her own.  
  
She felt Chakotay come behind her and squeeze her shoulder. She smiled softly. "May the children of Voyager have adventures of their own. Let them face their personal Delta Quadrants and come through as triumphantly as we did."  
  
The End.sort of.  
  
For another story about Emma and Miral, please read "True History" and its upcoming sequel, "Correcting History". 


End file.
